


Sue Saint Marie

by kuroncrow



Series: Sue Saint Marie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroncrow/pseuds/kuroncrow
Summary: It is 1973 in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan when a young man, Jimmie Wood watches a local band play in Crisp Point Bar. He immediately falls in love with the seemingly shy guitarist.





	Sue Saint Marie

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short but I swear they'll get longer oopsies.

James Wood rushed through the crowded bar as music blared from the stage. He sat down at a stool near the stage and ended up getting some dirty looks. He looked at the three people on stage with such curiosity and amazement. The man sitting next to him elbowed him.  
“One of them girls yours?” James looked over at the man quickly and furrowed his brows. He shook his head and gave a short reply.  
“What makes you think that I’m just here for the band.” The man shrugs and goes back to sipping on his beer. James looks back towards the band playing at Crisp Point Bar. The band stops playing for a second and the lead singer leans towards the shorter girl who had been playing the acoustic guitar. The girl who looked significantly younger than the rest of the band nodded and motioned at the bartender to bring her a stool. Once getting the stool she fiddled with the mic and eventually sat down.  
“Huh-Hello, everyone! I hope you’re all enjoying the music so far,” She smiles for a second and moves the multiple strands of hair from her face.”Tonight we have a little surprise for all of you.” The lead singer sits down at the piano and starts playing a melody, the drummer comes in second, and lastly, the small guitarist starts strumming and singing. Her voice was so soft and sweet and James absolutely cherished it. He hung on to every lyric to come out of her mouth. When the song ended James felt like he was floating, that was the most beautiful performance he had ever seen and he had seen Jim Morrison live once.  
“Thank you all for coming to see our show, we’re Evening-Primroses and we’re here every Saturday.” James made a mental note of coming back for their Saturday show. He turned to the bartender and asked for a strawberry daiquiri and a simple beer. He hopped off of the stool and started walking over to the petite guitarist who was currently putting her guitar away. When she stood up he tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled softly and James could feel his heart beat faster. She was the prettiest person he had ever laid eyes on and once again he had seen Jim Morrison. Her skin was tan and she had dark freckles that spread over her nose, and cheeks. Her lips were a dark and lovely pink that complimented her very well. She had light brown hair that glided down her slim figure to the middle of her back.  
“Are you just going to stand there looking at me with a dumb, but cute smile or?” She asked this but not in a mean way at all. James shook his head quickly and flushed red. He cleared his throat.  
“I just wanted to come over and tell you that you have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard. And um- you look like the type of girl who would like a strawberry daiquiri.” She smiled a smile that showed her teeth this time and took the drink from his hands.”You know, your band's name looks like you.” The girl looked up and gave a confused look up to James. “Oh- Well the flowers are such a beautiful yellow, like your dress. I’m James by the way.” He smiled awkwardly and held out his hand for her to shake it.  
“I’m Celeste, Celeste Garcia.” She took his hand and shook it. “I could introduce you to the other girls if you’d like?” He nodded and she took his hand again and his beer spilled a little bit. They walked up the stairs and the first girl to greet them was slightly taller than Celeste but was really only because of her black heels. “So this is Christine, our lead vocalist and she also plays the piano.” Christine nudged Celeste and winked, Celeste giggled and lightly punched her arm.  
“Who’s this burly fella? Looks nice enough.” Christine said and laughed softly. James chuckled nervously. “I’m just joking ya big lug, it's just that nobody approaches our little Celeste!” She said and pinched Celeste’s cheeks and Celeste swatted the hands away. Another girl approached and patted James on the back.  
“I’m sorry, Christi is always like that, anyways I’m Jackie the drummer of this fine band.” Jackie looked the most put together out of the bunch and wore a dark blue suit with tiny stars on it, her earrings dangled and they were a crescent and a star. Her dark hair against her pale skin complimented her. Christi looked more like the girls you would at a Doors concert. She had her strawberry blonde hair down and it waved the tiniest bit. She wore a long blue dress with puffy long sleeves. Christi had circular glasses atop her head.  
“Oh I’m sorry for not introducing my friend here,” Celeste motioned to James, “This is James and he liked my singing.” Celeste gave a confident look towards the other girls.  
“Aw James! Tell me you like my singing too!” Christi said jokingly and batted her eyelashes.  
“Oh yes, your majesty your singing was wonderful.” He golf clapped and Christi bowed. Jackie quickly whispered something to Christi and soon enough the pair made a grand exit. “What was that?” James asked and Celeste shrugged.  
“They’re weird.” She said and they both laughed. “How about we sit down?” James nodded and they walked down the stairs of the stage and sat at a small table. “So...What brought you to our show?”  
“I work down the road at a store and I heard a band was playing and I’m a big fan of music so I came in after work. It was well worth it.” Celeste nods. “So, how did you end up joining a band?” James asks.  
“Well, James, I grew up with Christi even though she is a couple of years older than me. She was always singing and listening to music and it grew on me and one day I decided to listen to some on my own. I realized how much I loved the use of guitars. I would like an electric guitar someday but I prefer acoustic. Jackie was one of Christi’s friends who could play the drums so eventually, we all played together.” She sipped at her drink and made a face that concerned James. “You really don’t look like a James, like at all. I’m going to call you Jimmie but not with a ‘y’, you’ll have an ‘ie’ because you’re special I can tell.” James blushed, he liked this nickname. He’ll use it.  
“Thank you, your name is already beautiful you don’t have to change it.” It was Celeste’s turn to blush now, she also covered her face with her hands and mumbled what Jimmie thought was a ‘thank you’. Jimmie stood up from his chair, “I’ll be right back, okay?” Celeste nodded and he walked to the jukebox. Suddenly the bar was filled with Wild Thing by The Troggs. Once he got back to the table he held his hand out to her. “Come dance with me.”  
The two walked to a place where they couldn’t bump into others and they start dancing. This moment would become one of Jimmie’s favourite memories. He knew at this moment he could love this girl and he could treat her well. Celeste was graceful and he loved it. He loved how her hair flowed as she twisted towards him and he loved how her body moved with the music. And that’s when he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger lmao.


End file.
